


On The Explosion of Canon

by Rhyolight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge 7, Gen, Let's Write Sherlock, Poetry, always 1895
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a poem Vincent Starett wrote for all of us, and I have had my way with it for those of us having mixed feeling about Series Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Explosion of Canon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Here dwell together still..."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30845) by Vincent Starrett. 



Here dwell together still two men of note  
Though one is dead; the other, half-alive--  
Here DWELL, TOGETHER--the dead man tells no tales,  
Works in the dark to help his friends survive--

For he’s still falling, though we’ve seen his return  
In different fonts and different ‘might yet be’ s.  
And John, the one who’s broken by his fall  
Awakes in tears and anger, sobbing pleas.

We know they will be answered, later on  
When tears are met with shoulders, fist with chin  
As different journeys end in different meetings  
Tend to one room, one hearthside here within.

Here, though the tale departs to parts unknown,  
To wives and villains we have never seen,  
Our hearts can find their rest, or restless roam  
And it is always 2012, or possibly ’13.


End file.
